


A Rogue Tale

by ImberReader



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), crossover - Fandom
Genre: And the whole Squad would be wonderful friends, Gen, If this was more than a cracky oneshot, It'd be straight up RebelCaptain, With presence of SpiritAssassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberReader/pseuds/ImberReader
Summary: Liana Hallik is a bailbondsperson. She is also Jyn Erso, a little, lost girl whose mother died when she was just 5 and whose her father disappeared without trace when she was 6. And on her 25th birthday, a strange man comes in her life and says her father is a scientist in town under curse which only she can break. She does not believe him, but her mere arrival in Eadu, Maine is bound to set off chain of events...[OUAT x Rogue One crossover crack oneshot]





	A Rogue Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Born out of Anonymous' request in my tumblr inbox, this ran away from me and it's my cracky creation I hate and love at the same time. I didn't think I'd post it, but if it gets even few views & amuses someone, it's worth sharing. I have quite a bit more ideas for this odd crossover, I just... Am not sure if I should write more. So, uh, if you're here and you read it, leave a comment? :D

Liana Hallik is a bailbondsperson. She does not particularly care about upholding the law, but she’s good at this, conning some douches and constantly moving around as job demands since she has no attachments (and it’s not like she’s running away from anything, really). And she gets to punch some douches. That’s nice, too.

She is also Jyn Erso, a little, lost girl whose mother died when she was just 5 and whose her father disappeared without trace when she was 6. Who grew up, being tossed from one foster home to another, never understanding why she went from little Stardust to nothingness in her idolized father’s eyes, why she is already too old to find a new home (why she has to, in the first place) already after few years in the system.

All in all, she’s satisfied with her life. She really is. Or so she tells herself until an unexpected doorbell begins chain of events that make her question everything.

When Liana opens doors, she finds a man who looks out of place, too bundled up in mismatched clothes, and a crazy look in his eyes. But the worst part is, he breathes “Jyn Erso” out as if it tasted like salvation. He looks at her in that way, too. “I’ve found you.”

She slams the door on him, or tries to, at least. The man jams his arm in the door and asks her to listen, that he has message from her father, Galen Erso. And she knows she should simply ignore him, forget the whole incident, but also knows she will never be able to entirely throw it out of her mind. So, Jyn lets him in.

The man introduced himself as Bodhi Rook and tells that he used to work in science facility in odd Maine town called Eadu. A cursed town. At least that’s what he insists her father had told him. Bodhi is the definition is jittery as he shoves a book in her hands, a fairy tale of all things. It starts with words, “A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…” and she laughs at him, before he yanks it out again and opens it on a page with illustration that silences her.

The image of a man all too alike the fading image of her father, hugging little, dark haired girl and underneath it reads: “Saying goodbye to his Stardust.” She calls Bodhi insane and a stalker, threatens to taser him, but he keeps on repeating he just has to bring the message and to bring her back, that she will see then, that he won’t return there without her, no no he cannot, they will lock him up for good this time and all will be lost, no she must come please you’re the one, the one who can spark the change, the one who brings the hope, Jyn no please…

It takes more patience than she should humanely possess in the given situation to coerce some coherent information out of Bodhi. Apparently, he’d been a delivery man at some science facility where he had met and befriended a broken man, the one he proclaimed to be her father. He had told Bodhi of the curse that had made the whole town and erased memory of nearly ever inhabitant, and how Bodhi had not believed until he’d followed Galen’s instructions to find the book.

The book, Bodhi insists, is the key. It made him realize the truth and it will help her solve everything. He tells her he had barely managed to hide it before authorities arrived and proclaimed him to be insane, locked him away. That someone had helped him escape so he could find her. She flatly tells him it explains a lot and the way his face falls is nearly painful. But damn, she’s not exactly not-hurting right now either.

So she does not hesitate to look up Eadu mental hospital, but nothing pops up. Which is… Not entirely surprising, since he may be imagining the name of the place and everything. That is, until Bodhi obediently offers her a phone number to call, if she really does not wish to hear him out. (I already did, Jyn tells him, and only heard nonsense.)

After a short wait, someone indeed does pick up and says “Nurse Jean of Eadu Mental Hospital speaking, how may we help you?”. Jyn explains her situation best she can and and the Nurse knows just who she’s talking about, assuring that they’re very sorry about the incident and that Bodhi is not dangerous.

Which may be part of the reason why they’re not rushing to retrieve the man. In fact, they ask her to bring him back, since their hands are full with work here and the vehicle is broken and more excuses that kind of fly over her head… Jyn takes it all with disbelief, wondering just how many insane folks can have one small-town mental hospital have.

When the call ends, she looks between the phone and Bodhi, sitting at the counter and fidgeting, and thinks, well, a trip down to Maine with mental patient wasn’t how she planned to spend her 25th birthday, but *somehow* it’s better than actually eating that lonely little cupcake and downing too many glasses of wine for morning to come without headache.

So that is what they do and through the few hours, she discovers Bodhi is amazingly enthusiastic about music, in a contagious way, so she ends up humming along to Shake It Off, though she’s never been fan of Swift or anything like that. (But hey, the tune really is catchy.)

And, of course, that not even a good song can distract Bodhi from his goal of making her believe his ridiculous story. By the time they roll into the town, she’s no closer to taking him seriously, but has to admit he’s got some pretty solid story built.

Yet, for some reason, he does not seem quite as devastated as she expected when she stops in front of the hospital, some people dressed in the hospital white and older man in sharp suit, expecting them. Before they get out, Bodhi grabs her arm in a hold that’s too tight for comfort and the flickering flame in his eyes becomes a whole lot more intense.

“Jyn, keep the book. Whatever you do, keep the book.”

And she would argue, she really should, but the way he says it, between demand and plea, and the thought that maybe not having this object around could help his recovery, silences her objections and Jyn nods. Bodhi immediately relaxes and she thinks his smile is one of most brilliant things she’s seen.

It’s gone as quick as it came, though, when he obediently follows the nurses inside the bleak looking building. The man in suit introduces himself as Orson Krennic and his handshake gives Jyn unpleasant shudder, though she cannot quite explain why. (But her gut sense is rarely wrong, so there is definitely something wrong with this guy.)

“My most sincere apologies about making you come all the way here, Ms Hallik. Mr Rook was my employee, excellent one at that, until his…unfortunate condition got the best of him and as he has no family, I have stepped into the role of guardian.” Somehow, she doubts it, by the way the two did not even exchange a word, nor there was concern for Bodhi’s wellbeing expressed before he left.

“When the hospital called me, I was horrified. It is such a relief he met someone as helpful as you. Rest assured, I will compensate travel expenses and also ensure hospital’s vehicle is fixed, in case of another escape. I do believe the security will be tightened after this inciden,” Krennic tells her with thin smile and she waves him off, saying it’s unnecessary. In all honesty, she just wants to get away from him.

So, they bid polite good byes and Jyn gets in her car, ready to drive off when she realizes she’s starving. Her lonely birthday dinner was ahead of her when Bodhi arrived and afterward, there just wasn’t time. Driving through the night on empty stomach sounds downright awful, so she follows few signs and stops in front of the local eatery.

When she enters, she finds it rather empty, other than single customer, hunched over a glass that’s decidedly not filled with tea, and burly man behind the counter. The music playing from dinner’s radio sounds decidedly 80’s, which might explain why Bodhi was so questionably overjoyed over anything playing in her car.

She sits down and while she tries to decide which of the breakfast foods sounds the most fitting for late night meal, the man behind counter sets the glass he’s been cleaning down rather heavily. “You look like someone who needs a good pie and strong drink,” he announces and Jyn’s head shoots up because it does sound pretty damn good. When was last time she had a good pie anyway?

“Deal,” she agrees with a grin and doesn’t regret it, once the plate’s set before her. “This is delicious!” The man, who is probably the Baze from the dinner’s name, grins confidently: “Of course it is.”

From thereon, a casual conversation starts, though Jyn’s not much for chatter. So maybe it’s because of the whiskey or the good food, or the way Baze sounds when he says he doesn’t remember when someone new came in here. That no one ever seems to pass through Eadu.

And when she explains why she’s here, mentions Bodhi, she notices the other customer staring at her. His face has few bruises and just starting to heal cuts, sharp angles and scruff. And eyes that could burn hole into - through - her with their intensity. He doesn’t even look away right away when she catches him looking, holds her gaze for a moment, before finishing his glass and striding out. “Rude much?” she comments to no one in particular.

“Pay it no mind. That’s Cassian, local troublemaker. Could never quite recover after loss of his family. Gets drunk, commits petty crimes and regularly starts a fight over stupid shit or some girl’s honor.”

“He doesn’t look much of a playboy,” she comments, but not because he’s lacking looks for it. Rather the opposite, really. In fact, he may be one of the most handsome guys she recalls seeing. Perhaps it’s alcohol speaking or the infamous sickness ‘I-fall-for-bad-boy-because-I-want-to-believe-his-golden-heart’ women suffer from finally striking her at ripe age of 25.

Baze barks a laugh. “You’re right, he’s usually the defender.” There’s something akin to fondness in Baze’s tone, as if Cassian’s someone who grew up and fell apart before his eyes, so now all he can do is try to nurse the pieces together over glass of rum late into Wednesday’s night in companionable silence.

From the way she thoughtfully nods in response and fumbles with her wallet when it’s time to pay, she realizes both exhaustion and whiskey’s ensured she’s not driving anywhere tonight and Jyn asks Baze if there’s any inn around these parts. She could swear his expression falls and there’s glimpse of pain in his dark eyes, but again, she’s slightly drunk, so she tries not think much of it as she walks across the street to Imwe’s.

Perhaps it’s good her head’s buzzing or she’d be more surprised that the man behind counter is obviously blind or his chipper greeting: “Ms Hallik!” But even now, the latter rises some questions to which the man only responds that the word travels fast here and it’s been all too long since someone stopped by. Jyn frowns at this, an unease again settling between her shoulderblades, but it’s a small town, so that’s probably all true.

“Are you staying, Ms Hallik?” Chirrut Imwe asks then, and she nods, “For tonight.”

“Good, good!” He handles the cash register, money and keys with amazing skill that leaves her rather impressed and when Jyn is already heading upstairs, she could swear she hears him mumble “The Force is with us again” but that’s too odd to have happened for real.

‘Says the woman who got dragged here by a mental patient, insisting she’s curse breaker…’ Jyn mocks herself as she drops the book on her bedside table - for some reason, leaving it in the car, hidden underneath her jacket didn’t feel right. By the time her head hits the pillow, she’s just glad this surreal day’s over and sleep takes over immediately.

But while she sleeps, someone in Eadu are far from resting. His eyes, out of habit that has worn thin and sharp to point it cuts skin each time its touched, are set on the clocktower. And when the hand moves, announcing a minute past midnight, his heart constricts and pulls closer to a solid form for first time in decades. “Stardust.”


End file.
